1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A loop antenna is used for the VHF and UHF bands because its structure is simple and a loss is relatively little when it is held near a human body.
A double loop antenna is also known of which gain is improved.
FIG. 10 is a schematic drawing of a prior art double loop antenna. The prior art double loop antenna comprises a first loop antenna 121, a first feeding point 125 for connecting the first loop antenna 121 to a receiving circuit 123 through an input capacitor 124 on a printed circuit board 122, a capacitor 126 coupled to the first loop antenna 121 in series, a second loop antenna 127 connected to the capacitor 126, a second feeding point 128 located on the side of the first feeding point 125 for connecting the second loop antenna 127 to the ground common to the receiving circuit123, and a variable capacitor 129.